Friends For Ever
by yagalinus0420
Summary: Bestest friends torn apart by a deadly disease. This story is based on true events and tells a story of a friendship that lasted forever. Dedicated to Milk40 and Just4Ale.


_**WARNING! THIS STORY WILL BRING YOU TO TEARS...THROUGH LAUGHS AND SORROW! I MET A DEAR INDIVIDUAL IN THE FANDOM, MILK 40, AND QUICKLY WARMED UP TO HER BECAUSE SHE WAS GOING THROUGH SOMETHING I ALREADY DID! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO KNOW HER, YOU MUST KNOW BY NOW THAT HER WONDERFUL BETA, JUST4ALE, RECENTLY PASSED AWAY FROM CANCER! I DECIDED TO SHARE MY FRIENDSHIP WITH HER THROUGH OTHER CHARACTERS! THIS STORY IS 100% TRUE AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL GET A GLIMPSE OF WHAT I AM REALLY LIKE AND JUST HOW LOYAL SOME OF US CAN REALLY TRULY BE! REMEMBER...THIS REALLY HAPPENED IN MY LIFE...I'M JUST USING DIFFERENT CHARACTERS TO REPLACE MYSELF AND MY VERY BEST FRIEND! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is the plot! It is truly my life! We all know who the characters belong to!**_

As I walked into my 5th grade classroom, I had a feeling my world was about to tip on its axis! Call it instinct, or just a feeling in your gut, but my world was truly about to change! I just never knew how much!

As we all took our seats, our teacher, Mrs. Greer, stepped to the front of the classroom. "Ok class, I need you all to settle down! I need to have a word with all of you! Does anyone know what cancer is?" she asked. "It is a disease that is very harmful to our bodies." she continued on while we let the following information sink into our brains. "Tomorrow, we will be receiving a new student to the class. He will look a little different, but should not be treated as such. You can not catch the disease; it is not contagious. I am telling you this because bullying will not be tolerated, especially in this situation. I expect each and every one of you to be on your best behavior at all times. Now, let's start with today's English lesson..."

I lost my train of thought at that very second and didn't learn a damn thing that day! Jesus, I remember it just like it was yesterday, but some of my memories of him are fuzzy. It's been so long, so please bear with me as I I take a trip down memory lane!

When school let out that day, I remember running out of the classroom, down the stairs, and all the way home. As soon as I walked into the duplex we were living in at the time, I rushed to the kitchen so I could tell my mother about the great news we received today.

My mother hung on my every word, as did my father when he got home from working a Brockman Furnace Heating and Air Conditioning. I told them that I would be the first one to walk up to him and introduce myself. I was so excited that I wasn't the only new kid this year! I wasn't very popular, so this was my chance to truly make a friend. I barely slept all night.

The next day came with haste. I was up and getting ready for the day way before I was actually supposed to! I was hoping to introduce myself to him before class...but luck was not on my side! As I stood in line looking around for the new kid, he never came, so I hung my head thinking the teacher made a mistake on what day he was starting school.

Shortly before the late bell rang, the principal walked into the class room with a short boy hot on his heels. As he walked into the classroom, he looked around taking everything in for the first time. He didn't notice that I was taking all of him in; oblivious to my heart beating a rapid pace in my chest. This was him, the boy with cancer.

He had no hair...at all. No eyelashes, hair, nothing. I remember seeing other people walking around in stores looking just like him. I started to wonder what made them lose all of their hair. I figured I'd ask him once we became friends. Maybe he would feel comfortable telling me all about this cancer disease.

Before I knew it, lunch came and went. We were currently running out to the playground to burn off some steam before we headed back to class. I remember running over to the swings. I never got a chance to swing since they were the preferred item on the playground, considering we all found other amusing ways to swing. The peppermint twist was my favorite, but in order to do that, you need 2 people. Someone sits in one swing with their feet in the other making a sort of bridge. The next person sits on their feet and puts their feet on either side of the the others hips, locking them into place while their weight keeps your feet in the other swing. After that, someone else gets the swing going, then they push on someone's hip causing the swings to twist and turn in a jerking sensation while swinging the entire time.

This day, though, I decided to just swing by myself until someone counted down to take over the swing, so we all could take turns. When the person in front of me counted down, I decided to launch myself out of the swing in mid air, landing on my feet.

Just as I landed, the new kid walked out the doors, by himself which told me that no one has befriended him as of yet. It broke my heart to watch him head over to the cement tubes and climb up on top while the other kids scattered away from him. After seeing that, a fire ripped through my body, pissed off beyond belief at how these little assholes were treating him.

I was fed up! I started stomping over to him. I don't know what alerted him to my presence, but he happened to look up just as I was climbing up to join him. His became as wide as saucers as I plopped down right in front of him, straddling the huge tube.

On it's own accord, my hand popped out and with a bright smile, I introduced myself. "Hi! I'm Bella! You must be Edward. The teacher told us you were joining our class yesterday. Do you want to go to the monkey bars with me?" I asked brightly. As he looked me over, a bit of a scowl came over his baby face. NO PEACHFUZ EITHER? Damn, that must be some strong shit!

"Why?" he asked. "Aren't you afraid you'll catch cancer from me?"

I just laughed a big belly laugh. "I know you can't catch cancer. The teacher said it wasn't contagious. Now, do you want to p[lay with me or not?" I asked seriously hoping he would come and play with me.

I slowly slid off the tube, turning to him one last time, feeling my heart break that I had failed at making a new friend that maybe wouldn't judge me so harshly as the other kids did. My parents weren't made of money, so my clothes weren't expensive, and I was wearing what the kids called buddies or knock off shoes from payless.

I headed over to the monkey bars by myself, deciding that if he wanted to be my friend, the ball was in his court. I'd give him time. Maybe my introduction was a bit off. I was always a bit hyper, hell chipper even. Either way, I went and continued on and slowly made my way across the monkey bars.

As I got off on the other side, I noticed a small boy standing to the right of the bars. I looked over and there he was, staring at me. I held out my hand to him, nothing but a kind expression on my face, maybe even a bit of hope. He slowly placed his hand in mine, giving me a small smile, a bit of relief mixed with a bit of hope in his eyes as we ran to the beginning, laughing and getting in the line to make our way across the dreaded monkey bars.

Holy hell, it's been forever since I thought about that day. All those fresh emotions rushing through me. The hope, the exhilaration, it was just so much. I was hoping that he would make more friends now that they all witnessed me playing and interacting with him, showing them what they were missing out on.

Sure enough, everyone else started to warm up to him, but we were attached at the hip after that first day. We played together during and after school since he lived just down the road and around the corner from me. Hell, his half sister and my little sister became the best of friends, meeting through us one day when our parents made us take them with us. Yeah, we had a blast even if we did have shadows.

I was a bit envious of him. When I first went to his house, he had pictures of him with Hulk Hogan. At the time, I was a HUGE wrestling fan and Hulk Hogan was my favorite...AND HE MET HIM! Had the pictures to prove it. I was so jealous of him, he would just laugh at me while rolling his eyes when I would always comment with an "I hate you" knowing that it was the jealousy that made me say it every time my eyes feasted on those pictures.

I think it was around Valentines Day that he actually asked me out for my first date ever. We rode our bikes to Putt-Putt Golf. Of course, I sucked at it, but I made an ass out of myself which kept him chuckling the entire time we were there. I had a permanent blush on my face due to the idiocy I created that day, but what can I say, it was a memory that I will never forget. Hell, my parents still like to bring it up every now and then.

Since we were "dating", we got a bit more bold. We never really kissed since w weren't really sure about all that, but still, we found other things to capture our attentions. Like the first time I got to be a doctor. I still blush to this day about our antics that day. After all, we just learned about some sex ed a few weeks ago. You know, puberty. It was about that time for all of us.

Needless to say, you'd be surprised where I found his pulse. Now I know exactly what you all are thinking...you durty hoors ;p, it was just a bit of innocent curiosity. Nothing more. It just didn't feel right to me. Either way, I got to be the doctor and destroy his cancer, abolish it to the deepest pits of hell for fucking with my best friend. After all, that's what he was and always will be. I think we both knew that there couldn't be more between us, but what we had was perfect.

As we got older, half way through 6th grade, he and his mother moved away since his parents were getting a divorce. I was completely devastated. My heart broke over and over again just thinking about it. I had enough friends, but none of them would ever compare to my Edward. He was, is, and always would be special to me. I was still able to keep up on him through his sister though, so that was awesome. Even when she and my sister were fighting, I could go to their house and ask her about him whenever I wanted and told her to pass on messages to him. Just to let him know that I never forgot him and would never give up what we had, no matter where he was in the world.

This one day, I was talking to one of my other friends after school when she heard that Edward had died. The cancer came back and took him. I screamed at her that she was lying and ran home in a mess of tears.

I burst through the door and ran to my mother for comfort telling her what was said. My mother being the amazing person she is, calmed me down and told me to call his father and get to the bottom of the rumor.

Thank fuck I did. Edward was fine. His father even gave me a phone number to call him and talk to him myself. Our call didn't last very long, but I told him about everything, which really pissed him off. I don't think I ever heard him cuss like that before. So, the next day, I strutted into the school, walked right up to the bitch that told me he died and confronted her about everything, not to mention, throwing it in her face that I indeed talked to him myself on the phone. As I turned to walk away, I actually heard a round of applause from the other students that were standing around us. Needless to say, we never talked to each other again unless it was absolutely necessary. One fake bitch down...and many more to go.

Jesus, remembering all the friends I used to have after Edward moved away, I wonder if maybe I would've been a better judge of character if he stuck around. At times, I'd damn his mom to hell for being such a bitch. She took the bestest friend I ever had away from me...and yes, I did say bestest.

As the years went on, I met and befriended more fake people than I'd like to think about. Started hangin with the wrong crowds, getting into shit I really shouldn't have. Most summers were a drunkin haze or smoke induced haze. I would always remember the Dare Lockout we went to in the 6th grade before he left. Let me tell you, they did a damn good job! I was always too scared to try other drugs besides weed. Seeing what it did to people, yeah, that so was NOT gonna be me! I made damn sure of that.

During the summer before my senior year of high school, we ended up moving out to the country at the edge of town to help my grandparents take care of the house, above ground pool, and the lawn. They were getting up there in years and needed our help. I lost my connection to Edward which drove me deeper into trouble. Still hangin out with the wrong people, dating the wrong men, the shit had hit the fan. I met this guy through my sister. I thought the world of him, but found out he lied to me the whole time. This fucker told me he was 17 when he was really 15. It was too late by the time he told me though. I had truly fallen in love with him.

James and I dated off and on my entire senior year of high school. We got careless and I wound up pregnant shortly after turning 19. I was scared out of my mind. I haven't heard from Edward in years. I was completely lost. I kept thinking how disappointed he would be in my careless nature these days.

I was gonna keep the baby until the day we got into a knock down drag out fight. James yanked me up by my face spewing venom and something snapped inside of me. I had to get away from this fucker or I was going to end up being one of those dumb ass friends of mine that preferred to be abused than loved. So, I made the appointment to get an abortion while making a deal with my mother that after I healed, I would go see the military recruiters and get the fuck out of this god forsaken town for good.

Don't judge me for what I did. I am 100% pro life, but I KNEW that baby wouldn't make it. It would either die before or after the birth from my bad decision. So, the way I look at it, I gave my child a better life in the after life. Do I regret it? No. , Do I wish I had a better person chosen as the father? ABSOLUTELY! The fucker was a 16 year old drop out living off my well paying job. I had to do what I had to so I could better myself and get away from the demon spawn that would've been the baby daddy.

A few weeks after that was done, I received a call from Alice, Edward's sister telling me that he wasn't doing so good. We made plans for that weekend to go and see him. I couldn't believe he was back in Ohio and I had no idea. I felt awful for not paying attention. I could have had my best friend back for god knows how long.

That weekend, Alice, Rose, and I all headed to the Children's Hospital in Columbus to see Edward once again, only to be met by their father. He had been discharged. So, we got directions to where he was staying and headed out once again.

By the time we arrived, it was around 9 o'clock at night. I wanted to have more time with him. I wanted to tell him that I was heading to the recruiters next week to get my life together, but when I walked in the door and saw him in a wheel chair with an IV in his arm and an eye patch over his eye, everything died in my throat. I knew, he would be leaving me soon, but I needed more time with him. He couldn't leave me yet. I needed him more now than ever. So, the first words out of my mouth were "Damn, you finally hit a growth spurt huh?" causing him to chuckle, droop and shake his head. "I see you are still a subtle as a horse." he ribbed back. Then everything went silent. I sat there staring at him, devouring all of his features to burn into my memory while my and his sisters asked him questions until we were forced to leave an hour later. As I was walking out the door, I turned back to Edward and told him my promise still stands causing him to grin. IT was something that was shared between to two of us the day we played doctor.

When I was taken to the recruiters, I didn't make it past the Navy which was the first recruiter we went to see. I ended up signing my name of the dotted line that night. As the next week started, I decided that I was going to call Alice and make plans to go and visit Edward to tell him the good news. The only problem was, she called my sister first. Rose broke down in tears and it hit me like a ton of bricks. My Edward was gone. The cancer took him before I could share my good news with him.

I ran out of the house to my truck that was parked in the side yard, breaking down. My father was hot on my heels when he heard my sister and I screaming, complete agony taking us over at that time. As I mumbled into his chest about needing more time and how I just got him back, didn't get to tell him about how my life was finally taking a turn for the better...he was gone. I went numb...zombie numb for the rest of the week.

One of the days I went to the recruiters, they told me of an opening that would allow me to go to boot camp the following week. Before I knew what I was doing, I was signing on the dotted line again, dreading the conversation I was gonna have with my parents that night.

They took it better than I expected. Dad was proud, mom cried, so did Granny, while Grandpa complained about me going Navy since he was retired Army.

The day of Edward's funeral came too quickly. I was in the car with his father and sister, anxiously smoking cigarette after cigarette to calm my nerves...which didn't work if you were wondering.

As I walked up to the casket that held his body, I noticed that for the first time ever, he looked at peace. He didn't have to fight the cancer anymore. He was completely and utterly free. I slowly bent down, placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and told him I kept my promise, causing me to break down into a crying withering mess. Out of all the friends he had, it was only me and some boy he met after he moved back...I guess. The rest were all older people.

He helped me through boot camp when I was ready to give up. He gave me the strength to finish it, which I did. Hell, to this day, I can still feel his fingers running through my hair. It's not as often anymore, but every once in a while, he checks in with me.

Remembering back, just before he moved away in the 6th grade, he came to my house to give me the news. Pulling me down the street for some privacy, he broke the news as tenderly as possible, allowing me to cry on his shoulder. For once, he was my strength. "Promise me that when I die, you will come to my funeral." he whispered in my ear. "You were my very first real friend that wasn't suffering from cancer. Please, promise me you will be there when I die."

I sniffled and looked straight into his eyes and told him "There's no place I'd rather be! I promise." And I kept it. After all the years we were apart, I was where he needed me to be.

_**A/N: THIS REALLY HAPPENED IN MY LIFE...ALL OF IT! PLEASE BE KIND ABOUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME AND WHAT CHOICES I HAD TO MAKE!**_

_**MILK40, I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE WHEN YOU NEED ME! I HAVE BEEN IN YOUR SHOES WITH MY BESTEST FRIEND AND MY GRANDFATHER. I FEEL YOUR PAIN! I AM ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU! LUV YOU HUN! WE'LL GET THROUGH THIS! PROMISE! IT WILL GET EASIER!**_


End file.
